mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
SUSFU 24
SUSFU 24 thumb|[[Gongzhu the Lynx Prinzessin von Dragon Kingdom]]thumb|[[Conquering Storm will ihr Schicksal erfüllen]]thumb|[[Rainy the Lynx Beraterin von Conquering Storm]]thumb|[[Bao the Panther Überlebender des Siyu Clans]] CS rennt in Schallgeschwindigkeit auf Gongzhu zu und hält sie an den Händen, während sie Gongzhu ins Gesicht schlägt. Gongzhu kotzt Blut raus. CS: Tut mir Leid Prinzessin, dass es so weit kommen musste, aber es ist so, wie es ist. Und ach ja, nein. Es tut mir nicht leid! CS grinst weiterhin. Gongzhu: Hör auf zu grinsen, du Clown! Gongzhu steht auf und wirft Shurikens auf CS, doch sie macht einen Salto und weicht aus. Dann schnellt CS hervor und will Gongzhu ins Gesicht treten, doch sie blockt ab und haut CS ins Gesicht, die sofort nach hinten taumelt. CS: Du hast eine Wucht in deinen Schlägen, dann war also mein Training nicht umsonst. Gongzhu: Training? CS: Ja. Ich war tatsächlich von dir beeindruckt. Also trainierte ich sicherheitshalber härter als sonst, um 100% sicher zu gehen, dass ich dich besiege. Ich habe nämlich es erwartet, dass wir beide kämpfen müssen. Gongzhu: Hast du irgendwas nicht erwartet? CS: Ja und zwar der Fakt, dass das alles nur durch deine Dummheit erst möglich gemacht wurde. So gesehen hat das auch sein gutes für dich: Ich lehre dir gerade eine Lektion fürs Leben UND wie man kämpft. 2 im Preis von einen! Gongzhu: Halte deine Klappe und kämpf! Gongzhu greift CS an, doch CS macht einen Drehkick und tritt Gongzhu ins Gesicht. CS: Wenn du verlierst freue ich mich schon auf dich als Gefangene. Gongzhu: Du bist ein Monster, nichts weiter. Du willst die Freiheit unschuldiger Mobianer nehmen, um deinen Raiju Clan die volle Macht zu geben, du machtgierige Bastar...ufff! CS sprang mit den Knie voran zu Gongzhus Kopf und trifft sie am Magen. Gongzhu: Au.....d-d-das tut weh. CS: Du kannst weiterheulen, wenn du in deinen Ketten bist. Ich habe mein Schicksal zu erfüllen und das wird mir niemand nehmen! NIEMAND! CS tritt Gongzhu ins Gesicht und Gongzhu fliegt nach hinten. Gongzhu bleibt da liegen. CS: Das war einfacher als ich dachte...und in sowas irre ich mich gerne. Rainy: Conquering Storm! CS: Ja Rainy? Rainy: Die Brides und der Meister wurden gefangengenommen. CS: Gute Arbeit. Gongzhu hört es und steht auf. Rainy: Ähm...Bride? Gongzhu steht wieder... CS: Das sehe ich. Sie hat noch nicht genug? Von mir aus. Zeige was du drauf...was zum? Gongzhu rennt zu CS, greift sie am Shirt und schlägt sie in die Magengrube. CS traut ihren Augen nicht. CS: Shénme tā mā de? Gongzhu rennt wieder zu CS, doch sie blockt den Schlag von Gongzhu ab und schlägt sie ins Gesicht. Gongzhu bleibt stehen und grinst sie an. CS: Was zur? Gongzhu haut CS ins Gesicht und CS fällt auf den Boden. Rainy: Bride? CS: Halt dich daraus. Jetzt wird’s persönlich! Gongzhu kommt CS immer näher. CS: Hey Gongzhu, soll ich dir zeigen, warum ich Conquering Storm heiße? Gongzhu kommt näher...und näher.... CS: OK. Du wolltest es so. Trage die Konsequenzen. CS wirbelt im Kreis, immer schneller und schneller und schneller, so dass ein Sturm daraus entsteht. Der Sturm kommt Gongzhu immer näher und CS trifft sie sehr doll mit dem Bein. CS hört auf, sich zu drehen. Gongzhu: Du... CS: Ich bin ein Sturm, wie einige sagen...ein Luchs mit stürmischen Gefühlen. Gongzhu: Du kennst nur die Freude über das Leid anderer. CS: Falsch. Ich freue mich auf das Fallen meiner Feinde. Wie jeder wahrscheinlich. CS rennt zu Gongzhu hin und tritt sie gegen die Wand. CS: Ich zeige dir doch nicht meine wahre Macht. Dafür bist du mir zu schwach. Gongzhu: Dir zeig ichs! Gongzhu nimmt einen Felsen und wirft ihn zu CS, die ihn einfach fängt. Gongzhu: Was? CS: Ich bin eine NINJA-BRIDE! Was erwartest du? Mich zu treffen? CS wirft den Felsen auf Gongzhus Kopf. Gongzhu: Au.... CS: Lächerlich. Rainy? Rainy: Ja? CS: Bring Gongzhu nach drinnen und fessel sie zu den anderen Gefangenen. Sie hatte ihre Chance mich aufzuhalten. Rainy: OK. Rainy nimmt Gongzhu und trägt sie nach drinnen. Gongzhu: Ich habe versagt. Rainy: Du tust mir Leid. Rainy legt die Ketten an, doch gab Gongzhu ein Schlüssel. Rainy: Falls du die Welt retten willst, solltest du dich lieber befreien und in den Flieger mit Bao steigen. Gongzhu: Warum hilfst du mir Rainy? Du bist doch Conquering Storms Vertrauensperson. Ihre Beraterin. Rainy: Das mag wahr sein, aber ich akzeptiere es nicht, dass sie so fies ist und damit durchkommt. Gongzhu: Danke. Rainy: Das Gespräch hat nie stattgefunden. Rainy verschwindet. Gaoshou: Nutz das aus, Gongzhu! Fliege zum Westen und hole die Helden her! CV: Espio ist auch frei. Gongzhu macht die Ketten auf und ist frei und stolpert raus aus der >Iron Fortress. Sie geht zum Flugplatz, wo Bao steht. Bao: Gongzhu! Ich habe alles gehört! Es tut mir Leid! Bao umarmt Gongzhu Gongzhu: Ich war Schuld. Ich hatte ihr geglaubt. Doch auf nach New Mobotropolis um Sonic und Co. zu holen! Bao: Es ist startklar! Bao und Gongzhu gehen rein und Bao fliegt den Flieger. Später Bao: Wir sind gleich da. Gongzhu: Ähm...wie landet man? Bao: Ähm.....keine Ahnung... Gongzhu: WAS!? Bao: Sorry. Bao und Gongzhu stürzen ab und landen. Bao: Puh. Gongzhu: Ich kann nicht mehr. Gongzhu fällt um. In Dragon Kingdom CS: Hallo meine Gefangenen! Ich hoffe euch gefällt der Aufenthalt hier in Ketten! Gaoshou: Nein. CS: Gaoshou, der alte Lehrmeister. War ja klar...WO IST GONGZHU? Ryu: Was? CS: WO IST GONGZHU? Ryu: Sie ist nicht da? CS: Sagte ich das nicht gerade? CV: Du wirst untergehen, genau wie deine Vorgänger. CS: Constant Vigil....so vorlaut....wie immer. Ignorante Bride, ich habe die bessere Lage, siehst du das nicht? CV: Nein. Denn das Böse verliert immer. CS: Ich handle nicht im Auftrag des Bösen, sondern im Auftrag des Raiju! CV: Du wurdest schon bestraft...du hast zu lange Ohren für einen Luchs. CS geht zu CV hin und schlägt sie mit der Faust ins Gesicht. CS: Du weißt nie, wann man die Klappe zu halten hat oder? ER: Du bist 17? Und du benimmst dich wie.... CS: Sprich es aus. ER: … CS: War klar, dass du nichts sagst. Auf jeden Fall müssen noch Espio und Monkey Khan gefangen werden. Und Bao und Gongzhu! Denn sie entkommen MIR nicht! CS hat Dragon Kingdom! Und in SUSFU 25 gibt’s süße Träume...mit NiGHTS! Kategorie:SUSFU